A Little Bit of Chocolate
by therewillbesparkles
Summary: It's Anna's birthday, and Elsa's determined to make it a great one.


**A/N:** A little something I wrote in celebration of Anna's birthday!

To my readers, I'm really sorry for the lack of anything substantial. In particular, I'm sorry for how long the second chapter of Bleeding Crocus is taking me. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up next month. In the meantime, enjoy this short fun little thing I wrote!

This is the first part. The second part will be up within the week.

 **Warnings:** None.

* * *

"I think that's everything."

Elsa looked over the tray of food carefully. A small chocolate mousse cake, delicately crafted, with a side serving of ice cream and chocolate truffles— _with a twist—_ because this birthday chocolate extravaganza wouldn't be perfect without Anna's favorite dessert.

Basically a shitload of chocolate.

She knew Anna would love it, yet she still worried, as was normal for her if she were being honest with herself.

"Alright, alright, enough worrying over this. Time to go feed the birthday girl."

Elsa scooped up the tray and carefully made her way upstairs to the bedroom. She cursed as she struggled briefly with the doorknob, but otherwise made it to Anna's bedside without much trouble. Elsa set the tray down on the bedside drawer as she turned the light on, eying the misshapen lump sprawled underneath the mess of blankets with amusement. Only the top of her tangled strawberry blonde hair could be seen; the blankets rose with each loud snore.

Elsa couldn't help the ridiculously huge grin she found herself making at the sight.

"Anna," she whispered gently, reaching out a hand to softly shake her by the shoulder. "Anna, darling, _waaake uuuup_. It's a special _daaaaay._ "

Anna let out a rather impressive snort as she started to wake up. Groaning, she curled further into herself. "Five more minutes..."

"While I'd love to let you sleep the whole day away, I would like to spend _some_ of today with you."

"Wait, what?" Anna hastily shot up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Shaking her head, she turned her glazed, unfocused eyes to Elsa as she asked groggily, "What... what time is it? Am I late for work?"

"9 pm. You asked for the day off specifically because you wanted to sleep it away."

Anna frowned in confusion, then turned to look at the calendar. The day's date—June 21st, 2015—was circled with red and filled in with various expletives. Anna groaned and flopped back onto bed.

"Right. Well, good night."

Elsa sat down next to her and ran her hand through Anna's tangled locks. "Just stay up for a few more hours with me, please?"

"Why."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "It's a special day."

"It is?"

"Yes. Do you remember what day it is?"

"Besides Father's Day?"

"Besides Father's Day."

"Um... isn't it the summer solstice or something?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what I was referring to."

"... Shit, is it our anniversary?"

Elsa laughed. "No, darling, that won't be for a month. Try again."

Anna rolled over and looked at Elsa, exasperated. "I give up. What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint: It involves food in bed."

"That's literally every day."

"Okay then..." Elsa turned and picked up the tray of chocolates. "It involves copious amounts of chocolates in bed."

"Still just about every day, but I won't complain." Anna sat up and promptly shoved three truffles into her mouth at once.

Elsa laughed hard. "It's your birthday, silly!"

Anna paused, a fourth truffle in hand, and looked at Elsa. A few moments passed. "Mwwat?"

"Your birthday... did you really forget your birthday?"

Anna looked away back at the calendar, chewing slowly. She didn't respond right away. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder and traced designs on her girlfriend's arm while she waited patiently. Some time later, Anna swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Honestly, yeah. I don't make a habit of celebrating it."

"Well, now we can celebrate it together with chocolates in bed and Netflix. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like the best birthday ever to me."

Elsa looked up to see Anna smiling softly at her, a little bit of chocolate smeared on the corner of her lips. Elsa laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mm, chocolate kisses, my favorite."

"Was that a fucking pun."

"You have no right to complain."

Anna sighed dramatically. "I guess it's just what I get."

Elsa laughed. "It's okay, dear, I still love you."

"Oh thank god. I was worried there for a second."

Elsa smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. Anna not-so-grudgingly obliged.

"Happy birthday, Anna."

"Mm, thanks, love." Anna leaned back and examined the truffle she was holding before popping it into her mouth, humming in delight. "These are delicious."

"Some of them are rum balls."

Anna chewed a little slower, face screwed up in concentration. She then promptly nodded as she swallowed the chocolate down. "So it would seem. Even better!"

Elsa sat up and started to cut into the cake. "So, I know you didn't want a big birthday bash today or anything—"

"Excellent alliteration."

"—but Kristoff and the others really kinda wanted to hang out for your birthday. Think you'd be willing to go out tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, totally! Tomorrow's fine." Anna took a piece of the cake and immediately started to eat. "Hmm... I think," she said in between bites, "that should be the new tradition."

"What?"

"Sleep in today while snuggling and eating loads of chocolate with you at night, and the day after, loads of family fun and birthday hijinks?"

Elsa smiled. "That sounds great to me."

"Good! Now that we've got that settled..." She shoved the last of her piece of cake into her mouth before moving onto another.

"Do you think this is too much chocolate?"

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate."

* * *

It was too much chocolate.


End file.
